sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Raven's story
It was cold. I couldn't see. I couldn't smell. I couldn't hear. My senses were gone. But then my life flashed before my eyes. I was being killed aboard a spaceship, by a blurry orange figure.. It seemed so familiar.. And I saw so many cherished adventures with a brown hedgehog with blue and purple hair. His name was even more familiar. Who was it? I knew him, and I remembered liking him, but.. His name seemed so far away. And then.. I saw my birth. No, I had no father or mother. But settle down, and I will describe how my life had tooken toll of my death. My life. The life, of Fionna Rose Smith. Opening my eyes, everything was blurry. But I could hear now. I saw control pads, humans in white coats, and.. Other figures. My eyes focused a bit more. Yes, I saw a cheetah with green eyes and a white coat, a snow leopard in aviator goggles, and a white scarf. And I even saw a Siberian tiger with a black trench coat. The only thing I didn't like was that they were all staring at.. Me. It was uncomfortable. But after a second, a human came to me, speaking words of comfort. It handed me a mirror, in which I got my first look at myself. I was a black cat- no, a black PANTHER with a white muzzle, and striking gray eyes. My attire was even more striking at first sight. I had a green headband, which glowed, and fit perfectly along with my knee length black licorice hair. Covering me up was a black velvet, no sleeved, hip length, coat. It had glowing neon green trimming around it, which matched my headband. As the mirror was tooken away, I looked back at the other figures. They looked back, their eyes searching me, as if I was an explosive. As I walked over to them, they got up and... Bowed? It was odd, until the tiger spoke in a deep voice that sounded silky and smooth, although it was deep. "Hello, Fionna, and welcome to Greenville labs in Greece.." The tiger reached his hand out, as if to take mine. Fionna. So that was my name. It sounded so.. Girly. I'd rather like a name like Death, or Spiker, or.. Er, you get the point. Soon, I noticed the tiger was looking at me strangely. Oh right! He was talking to me. I think. I placed my hand in his, and I saw the cheetah give him a jealous look. Oh gosh. They liked me.. And to think, I didn't notice that they'd like me! All of them were guys, but, me? Heck, they should've got someone more attractive. They didn't even know me! "Er, it is nice to meet your acquaintance, sir." How formal I spoke! "My name is Bone. I'm your new teammate. And you must be our engineer." "I guess I am. It's nice to meet you Bone." I replied. As I did, he turned a bit pink. Was he blushing?! Now, yes, I'm flattered that he likes me, but REALLY. I'm sorry, but I'm a tomboy. I'm not a pretty pink princess that guys chase after, and if they catch me, I don't even fight back? Put me in that situation and you'd find a decapitated head in my soup for dinner.